


Conventions Bring Out the Best in Us

by bellsprouts (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Does anyone even ship these two or nah, How Do I Tag, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bellsprouts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt wasn't one for conventions but after this one he might be more open about the idea of them</p><p>Discontinued</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. E3

Matt was never one for conventions, he very rarely went to them, and when he did he was mainly there to help out the technical support team or because the convention was close enough to LA that the crew wasn’t going to fall too far behind in work.

E3 this year was the first  _ major _ convention he attended, even though he went for technical support, being part of Rooster Teeth family now, the weekend was very fan based. They did at least one fan meetup everyday and there was a constant flow of photos and signings whenever they left the stage. Matt was surprised at how many people wanted a photo with him or wanted him to sign their merch, at first he found himself asking the fans if they were sure because  _ I’m just an editor, I don’t really do much else _ , he’d offer then an apologetic smile and a small shrug. He stopped asking once a fan told him  _ Of course I do, without you there probably wouldn’t be any videos on the channel, and if there was, they probably wouldn’t be as good.  _

In the morning of the first day of E3, Matt met Tyler Coe, a floor manager from Rooster Teeth, he had an extensive background working with producing live sporting games and live radio shows. Burnie brought him to LA last minute to help out with everything.

“I figured the more smoothly this runs, the bigger chance we have on hosting again next year,” Burnie said when Bruce questioned the addition to the tech team “Tyler’s been working on this type of stuff since college, I thought it would be a good idea to bring in a  _ professional  _ for the weekend.” Tyler awkwardly laughed at Burnie’s compliant.

“Ahh I mean, I’m not  _ that good  _ I just know what I’m doing I guess.” He stood there for a moment rubbing the back of his neck while he cast a small smile to the people surrounding him.

From what he had seen, Matt liked the look of Tyler, even though he was an average build, he had a bit muscle, not quite as noticeable as James’, that came from regular gym visits, he also had a beard, something similar to Matt’s when he kept it cleaned up. Tyler definitely had a  _ radio voice _ , a deep southern tone that could put babies to sleep and angels to shame. 

Matt shook himself out of his little daydream to find Tyler looking at him with a smirk, completely aware that Matt had spent the past 10 minutes staring at him, Matt blushed at the realization that he’d been caught and sent an apologetic smile to Tyler. He shifted his gaze over to where Adam and Bruce were standing, from what Matt could hear they were discussing the next panel. 

He gave a small wave to Tyler as he walked off towards where Adam and Bruce were standing, when he got closer they smiled at him with a look in his eye that Matt know was no good.

“Liking what you’re seeing Peake?” Bruce said with a smirk on his face but no malice in his voice, “Don’t try and deny that you weren’t checking Coe out over there.” Matt couldn’t help but blush, he tried to hide it by rubbing his face.

“I mean, he’s attractive but you know how I get, I just.. zone out sometimes.. and he happened to be standing where I was looking”

Adam couldn’t help at laugh at Matt’s poor attempt of an excuse.

“Aww Matty look at you! Getting all flustered over a boy!” Adam said laughing while he pulled Matt into his side, hooking his arm around Matt’s neck and using his free hand to ruffle Matt’s hair affectionately. 

Matt couldn’t help himself to glance over to Tyler, a little surprised when he saw Tyler staring back at him with a full blown grin plastered onto his face, obviously finding amusement in Adam’s roughhousing. 

\-------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Peake found himself sat behind their stage going over the schedule for the day, a live stream with an indie game publisher in less than an hour, then a quick 30 minute break before another live stream before lunch, a quick fan meet up outside and then two more live streams before they were free to leave.

Matt sighed and tossed the schedule on the floor, he groaned and stretched as he got up and started checking to make sure that the switchers and monitors were plugged in properly and were working. He didn’t notice anyone behind him until he heard a small cough, as if to make their presence known.

“Oh hey sorry I didn’t see you there,” Matt said as he turned around, only be greeted by Tyler. “Oh you’re Tyler right? The guy Burnie brought in with him from Austin? I’m Matt Peake, I mainly edit for Funhaus” 

Tyler couldn’t help but smile at Matt’s greeting. “Yeah that’s me. I think Burnie wanted someone here who could say that they knew what they’re doing” Tyler stopped for a second only to add “Oh god not that you don’t know what you’re doing, I’m sure you, do but Burnie wants this to go really well” 

Matt couldn’t help but laugh at the man’s obvious panic over what he had just said. 

“It's completely fine, trust me when I say that none of us have half a clue to what we're doing.” Matt reassured him, gesturing to the main switcher, “Honestly, I'm just pushing the buttons that the YouTube tutorial told me too. It'll be good to have you here, hopefully we can actually learn how to use this thing” 

Tyler couldn’t help but laugh at Matt’s honesty. He walked over and stood next to the shorter Man before pointing to buttons and giving them a quick mention of what they all did, after he explained all the buttons he turned only to see a look of confusion on Matt’s face.

“You okay there or do you want me to go over them again before the stream?” He questioned.

“If you could go over them again that would be great, the YouTube tutorial made it seem so easy.” Matt answered with a sigh. “I’ll even buy you lunch if you help me learn how to use this properly between now and then.”

“Sounds like a deal.” Tyler said with a grin. “Oh also there’s a notepad and pen in my backpack if you want to write anything down, if that will remember the buttons at all.”

A few seconds later Matt was standing next to him again with the notepad in one hand and the pen in the other. Matt sent a smile to Tyler to let him know that he was ready.

“Alright listen carefully because we only have time to go through this once before the livestream but I will help you during that so don’t stress too much about anything. After a few streams you’ll be fine, trust me.”


	2. discontinues

I've decided to discontinue this, the main reason being that I can't get the motivation up to continue this when I have nothing to base this story on

However! I'm always up for talking about Peacoe and shiphaus on my tumblr http://mattspoole.tumblr.com so feel free to talk to me there and we can go back and forth with headcannons :D

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow me on tumblr http://mattspoole.tumblr.com and scream about shiphaus with me


End file.
